


Summer Night Sky

by sorryinadvance



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Admitted Feelings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, High thoughts, JJ & Kiara - Freeform, JJ (Outer Banks) Deserves Better, JJ and Kiara are Cute AF, JJ is Hopelessly In Love, Kiara Is A Dreamer, Kissing, Non-Canon Relationship, Outer Banks, Pre-Season/Series 01, Should Be Canon Relationship, Stars, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Nights, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Would You Rather, let them love each other, lots of fluff, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance
Summary: They felt themselves wishing they could have stayed in that moment under the stars forever.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Summer Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure when exactly this would be taking place. I guess it would be before the whole Royal Merchant and John B. & Sarah disappearance. So pre-season 1??? I don't know, but my heart just wants JJ and Kiara to be together so bad. So here ya go! 
> 
> Hope ya'll like it! Enjoy and leave a kudos or comment please!

_Your wonder under summer skies  
Brown skin and lemon over ice  
Would you believe it?_

_You don't have to say you love me_  
I just wanna tell you something  
Lately you've been on my mind

_— “Adore You” by Harry Styles_

Kiara and her Pogue boys were balancing precariously in the hammock John B and his father had hung between two trees once upon a time. Pope sat next to John B, JJ sat next to John B., and Kiara was practically laying on JJ.

The three of them passed a joint back and forth as Pope sipped at his beer. They all gazed up at the starry summer night sky and pointed out constellations they knew. Whichever ones they didn’t know, they played connect the dots and made up some outrageous story about its’ origin.

A cool breeze swept through from the ocean, bringing goosebumps to surface on their skin and their limbs to tangle together as the hammock shifted dangerously under their weight.

From the other side of the hammock, Pope’s cell phone began blasting an old 90s song from its speakers.

“Crap, it’s my dad,” Pope muttered, shifting up to put the beer bottle on the grass and answer the phone. The call lasted for a minute or two, with Pope sighing and giving his father a mumbled agreement.

He turned the phone off before rising from the hammock, making John B. roll over with the shift in weight.

“Alright, guys. I have been summoned. I’ll see ya’ll tomorrow,” Pope said softly, before chugging what was left of his beer and starting his trek home.

The remaining three all called out a farewell and accompanying giggles before they went back to passing the joint between their greedy hands.

“Wanna play a game?” John B. asked, suddenly moving to sit up. JJ and Kiara tumbled over as the weight to hammock ratio was seriously unbalanced. He put the already dying joint out and flicked the stub into the grass.

“Jeez, JB. Give a girl a warning,” Kiara shrieked as she fell into JJ, whose arms instinctively stretched out to catch her and hold her in place.

JJ chuckled softly, “What kind of game we talking about? Strip poker? Because I can guarantee Kie, here, will lose in the first round. Not that I would be complaining.”

He was rewarded with a smack to the chest by both Kiara and John B, but Kiara went as far as to let out a slightly annoyed, “Shut the fuck up.”

When John B. glanced at his two friends, he saw how their eyes were half shut and glittered in the moonlight. His eyes probably matched theirs. JJ still had his arms on Kie’s shoulders to keep her from falling over, but now she had her hands gently clasped around his wrists and was rubbing soft circles in his skin. John B. rose an eyebrow at the movement but didn’t question it. Those two had always been physically affectionate towards each other more than they were towards the others despite how much they bickered like an old married couple. If their touching had become more common recently, who was he to judge? He would let them figure it out. 

“No, dumb fuck. Let’s play would you rather?” he said.

JJ smirked; a mischievous glint appeared in his eye. Kiara, always the most enthusiastic person in the room, yelled her agreement so loudly her voice echoed off the trees.

“Alright, I’ll go first. JJ, would you rather…eat a moldy peanut butter sandwich or drink dog piss?” John B. laughed as his best friend’s face screwed up in disgust.

“Uh, nice choices there, JB. Guess I’ll have to go with the moldy sandwich,” JJ said, his face still scrunched in disgust at the thought of doing either option.

“Okay, that was disgusting. Anyways, my turn! John B., would you rather shave your head for the rest of your life or never be able to shave your facial hair again?” Kie asked him.

“Oh come, on! You act like he can even grow facial hair to begin with,” JJ said mockingly.

“Not all of us grow facial hair like a fucking dog, JJ. I got a little peach fuzz going for me, thank you very much!” John B. said as he rubbed the faint stubble growing on his jaw.

JJ screwed his already small eyes up into a squint and pretended to have a magnifying glass to find his friend’s facial hair. “Uh, uh. And where would this peach fuzz be? ‘Cause I don’t see shit there, baby face?”

Kie giggled at the boy’s antics.

That was how the time went as they lazily sat in the hammock, asking each other the most outrageous questions until the chilly breeze grew colder as the night grew later. Their voices rose to yells and shrunk down to whispers as the game went on. Their laughter bounced off the trees and the sound of the waves crashing in the distance providing soft background noise.

A chill slid down John B.’s spine and made him decide to call it a night. He stumbled off the hammock and told his friends he was retreating to his comfy bed.

JJ sat up to follow his best friend and was about to rise off the hammock when he noticed Kiara hadn’t moved.

“Kie, you comin’?” he asked softly.

She had this look in her eye that made JJ’s toes curl and hands shake. When she moved her gaze form the night sky and to his face, he felt his breath catch. The moonlight danced on her skin and made her tan skin seem paler than it was. The cool breeze disturbed hre long, messy curls, making them fly into her face. Her big brown eyes seemed to twinkle more than usual as the weed worked its’ magic on her.

JJ knew she was beautiful. It was hard not to notice every time she turned her dazzling smile on him or laughed at his jokes. It was hard not to notice when she fiercely defended herself from harsh Kook words, a dangerous glint in her eye and lips curled into a lethal snarl. It was especially hard when he found himself entranced by the way she danced at parties, entangling herself with Tourons as her hips dipped and shimmied. It was absolutely mesmerizing, but he would never tell her that. It was getting harder and harder not to notice the more he was around her. It was nights like this, times like this, when she turned her magical starry-eyed gaze on him, only him, and he felt stuck.

It took him a moment to break himself free from admiring the girl he called one of his best friends and realize she was speaking.

“Nah, I think I’m just gonna stay out here for a bit. I like how the sky looks tonight,” she said in a dreamy voice.

She stretched out on the hammock and rested her arms over her head. JJ found himself watching her watch the stars before he made his decision.

“Shove over,” he told her, pushing at her shoulder to make her scoot over. The slow smile she sent him was enough reward for him. Little did she know that she had him wrapped around her little finger like one of the many rings she wore.

Kiara scooted over to give him enough space to nestle against her. As he settled against her, his head finding the space where her bikini strings laced across her dark skin and an arm bracing itself against her waist. She sighed happily, wrapping her small arms around his shoulders and holding her against him. Their legs tangled together until his boot clad feet were settled between her bare ones.

JJ shifted his head to follow her gaze to look up at the night sky. Neither of them spoke for a while. They stayed gazing at the stars and holding each other close as the cold air nipped at their skin.

“Jay, would you rather fly away and never come back or have as much money as you want and be stuck here?” Kiara said softly. Her breathe tickled his scalp where her mouth was pressed into his blonde hair.

He didn’t speak right away. His first instinct was to pick the first choice if it meant being away from his dick wad of a father, but then he thought about it. He could never sit on the Pogue with John B. as they fished with beer bottles in their hands and feet dangling in the water the day after a hurricane. He could never hear Pope go on and on about his crazy conspiracy theories when he got particularly drunk off the cheap tequila they had managed to get their hands on. He could never watch Kiara stumbling through the water, chasing after one of the boys because they had tossed her in the water fully clothed. But then, he didn’t think he could be stuck here in the Cut for the rest of his life even if that was exactly what would happen to him. All the money in the world couldn’t make that a bearable experience.

“Is there a third option?” he choked on his laughter. He felt her chest rumble with laughter as she began affectionately running her fingers through his hair.

JJ licked his lips before he spoke again, “If by here you mean this exact moment, then sure. I wouldn’t mind staying here.”

He felt her fingers stop moving in his hair.

“I mean, you are pretty comfy. But it’s fucking cold out here though, so I don’t know,” he quickly said before she thought too much into his words.

Kiara let out a breathy laugh before she moved her fingers through his hair once again. She didn’t know how to respond to what he said. After all, she had become painfully aware of how much he was developing into more of a man. His shoulders were broadening out and his arms had begun to harden under her hand when she would grab him back from a fight. He was becoming taller. Kiara used to be able to stand on her toes to become eye level with him, but, lately, she had been noticing how her head was barely coming up to his chest. The stubble on his jaw became more pronounced and the dark circles under his eyes were becoming harder to notice. His knuckles stayed permanently bruised and swollen from the fights he got himself into, and his hands stayed rough from long days at all the precarious jobs he could find. His eyes always had that same mischievous fire flickering in the deep blue depths when he taunted either her or the other guys. But, sometimes, she noticed how there was a pain and sadness dancing on the edges when everything was quiet, and he thought no one was paying attention.

It was hard for her not to pay attention to him. When he continuously poked at her side or tangled his hands in her hair as they walked on the dock to spend a day out on the Pogue. Or when she could feel his gaze on her as she danced at the parties they crashed on the weekends, dancing with Tourons she would never see again and letting the beat of the music carry her body into euphoria. It was times like this when she had her arms around him, and he was pressed firmly against her that she felt all her senses become hyperaware of everything. The way the stubble on his jaw tickled her breastbone, the way his callused hands brushed against her exposed skin thanks to the bikini top and low-slung shorts she wore. The way his body radiated heat into her cold skin and warmed her to the bone. The way she could just grab his chin to make him face her and crash her lips down to his, knowing damn well he wouldn’t push her away.

But it was her rule: “No Pogue on Pogue macking” that kept her from ever acting on her late night fantasies. She regretted ever coming up with that stupid rule all those months ago after her time at the Kook Academy and she had found her way back to the boys. She always threw it back in their faces when any of the guys showed the hint of romantic interest in her. Hell, she threw it back in JJ’s face more times then she could count, but it was becoming half-hearted nowadays.

“I wouldn’t mind staying in this moment either,” she heard herself saying despite the thoughts swirling around in her head that screamed for her to shut up.

JJ sighed with his whole body before turning his head to rest his chin on her chest and meet her gaze.

She met his blue eyes and thought of how badly she wished she could swim deep into their depths and become engulfed in their depths. He wished how he could kiss where her long eyelashes brushed her cheekbones as she gazed down at him.

Neither of them knew who moved first. One moment they were staring at each other, challenging each other to make the first move. The next moment, their foreheads were pressed against each other and their lips were a breath away. JJ’s fingers came up to trace patterns into her jaw as he balanced on one elbow, careful to keep his weight off her in case she decided to push him away. Her fingers tightened in his blonde waves and came to grip the back of his neck. Cold skin met warm, and they knew they were done for.

They moved together and their lips brushed. His breath hitched in his throat, and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest.

A promise of a kiss. A promise of _something_.

“Fuck this,” Kiara growled fiercely before pulling his mouth to hers.

JJ felt like every single nerve in his body was on fire and was sure he was about to spontaneously combust because _holy shit, she was kissing him._

Her mouth moved against his and he snapped out of it. He moved his lips to match her movements. Her fingers held his head in place so tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear. He slipped his hand to cup her jaw and prayed he would never have to let go.

Kissing JJ felt like she finally took a deep breath after being underwater for too long. It was wild and gentle all at once. The hand he placed on her jaw felt like a tether because, without it, she was so sure she would disappear into him and never come out. Kissing JJ was exciting and was nothing like she ever felt before. Sure, she had kissed her fair share of both guys and girls, but they had nothing on JJ Maybank.

Finally, they came up for air and separated. They didn’t go far.

JJ balanced on his elbows above her, she let her hands slide down to his shoulders. They watched each other, staring eye to eye and sharing each other’s breaths. 

JJ opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

“Wow, I finally rendered the mighty JJ speechless. I’m kinda proud of myself for that one,” Kiara laughed.

He felt the tension he didn’t even know he had release from his body and his lips curved upwards.

“Now, now, Kie. Let’s not get cocky. It’s not everyday I get to kiss a beautiful hippie girl. Let a guy enjoy the moment, shit.”

Kiara rolled her eyes. “Shut up, you ass. And for the record, I kissed you. You were too much of a wuss to make the first move.”

JJ threw his head back and laughed. She listened to his laughter before her own came bubbling up to the surface. There they laid in the hammock, clinging to each other as the hammock rocked in the unusually cool summer breeze. They listened to each other laugh and gave each other soft kisses that swallowed them whole.

If they stayed out there all night, too content laying in each other’s arms and peppering each other’s skin with kisses and whispered promises until the sun peaked out over the horizon and John B. calling out to them when he finally crawled out of bed, they didn’t mind. JJ and Kiara had finally come to terms with who the other was for them and how they wished they could mold themselves into the other. Their kisses were all as magical and mind-boggling as the first. Their touches felt like sunshine being trailed on their skin. Their whispered conversation like music carried on the wind.

JJ was still the same obnoxious, playful, street-smart boy he always was. Kiara was still the same fierce, overly opinionated, dreaming girl she always was. But now, together, they could be something more, something new. And they felt themselves wishing they could have stayed in that moment under the stars forever.


End file.
